


I’ma Bite Your Feelings Out

by blue_jack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bestiality, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cursed Tony Stark, Curses, Dubious Consent, Feral Tony Stark, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Tony Stark, Wolf Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack
Summary: “I’m sorry, but we have to do what?” Steve asked, sure he’d misunderstood.“Isaidthat someone needs to have sex with Tony,” Dr. Strange told him, sounding annoyed that he had to repeat himself, as if Tony weren’t currently a wolf, standing six feet tall at the shoulder. A little bit of clarification wasn’t too much to ask for.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 64
Kudos: 730
Collections: Team Angst





	I’ma Bite Your Feelings Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/gifts).



> ETA: 6/24/20 I have added a little bit to the end of the sex scene, because I was thinking about something and wanted to include it. :D
> 
> Okay, so this is for the wonderful [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/pseuds/SirSapling), who bribed me with Tony Wolf art, which is awesome and totally brightened my day. I suggest everyone check it out and give all the likes and kudos! (The tumblr link is failing me, so here's the link manually: https://sirsapling.tumblr.com/post/621301172213547008/chaos-boys-go-zoom-i-offered-doodles-as-bribery) I hope you enjoy this, babe!
> 
> And because I am multitasking, I also incorporated The SteveTony Games, Team Angst prompts: Tony’s Evil Exes + Aliens Made Them Do It + Aftercare
> 
> Title from “Gold” by Kiiara. Funny enough, there’s no actual biting in the fic. *ponders*
> 
> I wanted to thank [WinterIronCap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/pseuds/WinterIronCap) and [resurrectedhippo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectedhippo/pseuds/resurrectedhippo) for cheer reading this and giving me so many encouraging comments, and [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger) for all their support as I complained on discord and they worked on their own Tony wolf fic lol. Also, shout out to Hopelesse and The Casual Cheesecake on the The Stony Games server for suggesting Doom as an evil ex. :D Thanks, guys!

“I’m sorry, but we have to do what?” Steve asked, sure he’d misunderstood.

“I _said_ that someone needs to have sex with Tony,” Dr. Strange told him, sounding annoyed that he had to repeat himself, as if Tony weren’t currently a wolf, standing six feet tall at the shoulder. A little bit of clarification wasn’t too much to ask for.

“As in full-on sex?” Clint said, gesturing in a way that made it very clear what he was referring to. “Or like, holding a pillow and letting Tony hump it. What?” he said when everyone looked at him. “It’s a valid question!”

“As in intercourse, Barton,” Dr. Strange said, and Steve couldn’t see him roll his eyes, but he could hear it in his voice. He understood that he’d been an incredibly brilliant neurosurgeon before becoming Sorcerer Supreme, but once again, Tony had been turned into a huge wolf. Questions were going to happen.

“Can you explain why, Dr. Strange?” Natasha asked after a pregnant pause where everyone avoided each other’s eyes.

“Look, I’m sure you’re all familiar with Beauty and the Beast, right? The prince does something to offend the evil fairy—” 

“Yup, that sounds like Tony alright.”

“Is now really the time for jokes?” Steve asked tiredly.

“—and is turned into a Beast, and he only manages to break the spell by finding true love. This curse follows that same path, but maybe the villain—”

“It was an alien! Some really tall, freaky, yellow alien with four arms, and I’m pretty certain I heard it say Dr. Doom’s name, but the rest was all gibberish. What is _with_ Dr. Doom and Tony, I swear.”

“ _As I was saying_ , maybe they hadn’t heard about Tony and Pepper’s breakup, or maybe they worried they’d get back together, but for whatever reason, they modified the spell so the only way to break it is for him to have sex instead.”

“But can’t you just—” Clint waggled his fingers.

“Given enough time, I could probably do … that,” he said with a slight curl of his lips. “We have an extensive library, and there’s probably something in there that would help. Unfortunately, time isn’t on our side. The longer Tony stays in this form, the more animalistic he becomes. He won’t lose what makes him Tony, but he’ll be quicker to react than to think, and the urges that come with being a wolf will start becoming impossible to ignore.”

“The Time Stone—” Clint began.

“I think we’ve already proven the Time Stone should be a last resort and even then, only for something on the scale of universal salvation. As I said, someone needs to have sex with Tony. It doesn’t matter who since the curse isn’t bound to true love. But as I want to set realistic expectations, the person who volunteers will have to be in the receptive role. Let me know when you decide,” he told them, and with a snap of his cape, he left the room.

Steve didn’t let the silence linger. “I’ll do it,” he said, turning towards Clint and Natasha. He was the one who’d been with Tony when they’d been ambushed. He was the one who hadn’t saved him.

“No, Steve. I can do it,” Natasha said calmly, squaring her shoulders. “We already know Tony finds me attract—”

“Why do any of us have to do it?” Clint burst out and held up a hand when they both stared at him. “I just mean that there are people who would love an opportunity like this. I can get on the phone, and I bet with a few calls, we can find someone—”

“You want to put a stranger in a room with someone who’s just been transformed into a nearly 300 lb wolf and is probably scared and confused and turning more and more feral with each passing second?”

“The situation isn’t ideal, sure, but you can’t tell me you think Tony would hurt anyone, even as a wolf. And there are honestly people who would _pay_ to have—”

“No,” Steve said, absolute, and they both went quiet. “You’re right, Clint, I don’t think Tony would knowingly hurt someone, even now, but he’s not comfortable in his body, and there’s too much risk of him accidentally injuring someone.”

Never mind the fact that Steve hated the idea of someone having sex with Tony when he was this vulnerable and couldn’t really say no because of the circumstances.

“This isn’t a job for a civilian, no matter how much they might want it to be,” he said, frowning when Clint looked like he was going to argue again. “If Tony loses control, I have a better chance of stopping him, and I’ll be able to heal a hell of a lot faster than either of you. It should be me.”

He could tell it wasn’t what they wanted to hear, but it was true nonetheless.

Finally Natasha asked hesitantly, “Steve, have you ever … ?” 

He gave a wry smile at her expression.

“Yes, I have. I know what to expect. Mostly,” he added, because to be fair, no one knew what to expect, but whatever happened, he was going to save Tony, so that was all that really mattered.

\-----

Tony was facing the door when Steve entered the room, his tail wagging and ears perked up. He started bounding up to him, but as he got closer, he stopped, his ears going back, his lips curling in a way that conveyed more confusion than anger.

“It’s okay, Tony,” Steve said, and he wondered if Tony was smelling the lube Steve had used to get himself ready. His face burned at the thought, and he didn’t mean to clench up, but he could feel some leaking out in response. Fuck. He’d hurried the best he could since time was of the essence, and he probably hadn’t prepped enough for it to be comfortable, but it’d get the job done.

“Dr. Strange’s figured out a way to turn you back, but it’s … it’s a little unorthodox,” he finished weakly, some of his courage failing him. Tony was a gorgeous wolf, with sleek fur slightly darker than his human hair color and a wide, muscular chest. He was, however, still a wolf, in body though not mind, and Steve wasn’t sure how he was supposed to tell him what they needed to do.

_Get a grip, Rogers. Tony’s the one who’s suffering here._

“We’re supposed to have sex,” he said, tearing the bandage off, becase there was no way to break the news gently to him. “You’re supposed to … .” He took a deep breath. “You’re supposed to fuck me.” 

Tony’s ears went flat and he whined, long and low.

“Look, I know it’s not ideal, but it’ll turn you back.”

Tony kept whining. 

“It will. Dr. Strange is worried that being a wolf isn’t good for you, that if he spends too much time looking for an alternate cure, it’ll make things more difficult in the long run.”

Tony let out a soft _aroo_ , looking miserable.

“You don’t have to worry about me. I’ve, uh, I’ve gotten myself ready, and I’m just going to … .” He looked around, but Dr. Strange had put Tony in a meditation room, so there wasn’t any furniture. “I’m just going to get on all fours, and you can—”

Tony flinched and started a pained, soft howling.

“Tony, stop. C’mon, don’t do that,” he said, although if anything, Tony just got louder. 

“Tony—Ton— _Tony_ —damn it.” He closed the distance between them and hugged him, wrapping his arms as much as he could around him as Tony expressed his frustration and sorrow, and Tony slowly quieted, letting out a few last mournful _aroos_ before snuffling against Steve’s head.

“It’s going to be okay.” It was an easy promise to give, because he was going to _make_ it be okay. “I get it, alright? It’s not how … .” Fuck, was he really going to do this? 

Tony whined again, nuzzling into him and almost knocking him over in surprise, and Steve let out a huff of laughter. When Tony started licking his face over-enthusiastically, it turned into a real laugh.

Yeah. Yeah, he was.

“It’s not how I … imagined our first time happening,” he said, and Tony froze mid-lick. Steve gently pushed his massive head away. “I really care for you, Tony. More than I should probably. And it’s fine if you don’t feel the same way. I never expected you to, and I probably never would’ve told you if this hadn’t happened. Still, you should know that I, um … I volunteered for this.” 

He swallowed, glancing at Tony’s face, different now but still so beloved, before looking away. 

“I didn’t draw the short straw. I just hated the idea of someone else saving you and being with you like that when I … I just want it to be me, if you’re okay with it. But if you’re not—”

Tony shoved him, and Steve blinked up at him from his position on the floor. Tony looked just as surprised as he felt, and no wonder. He was _so big_ now. Maybe the spellcaster had done it to make him appear more monstrous and thus, less likely to find someone willing to sleep with him, but he was enormous. Steve was sure that if he’d been braced for it, he wouldn’t have fallen, but when was the last time he’d been on guard around Tony?

He raised his hand and stroked the fur along Tony’s jaw. “Hey, Tony.” 

Tony pressed against his palm for a few seconds, and then he slowly began lowering his head in handfuls of inches, pausing in between as if he were waiting for Steve to tell him no.

But Steve had no intention to say anything of the kind, and he let out a long sigh as Tony began to nuzzle his stomach. It was almost ticklish as Tony kept the touch light, but it also felt good, all that heat and the promise of weight behind it. It felt even better when Tony pushed the T-shirt he’d borrowed from Dr. Strange aside.

“Does that mean you don’t mind?” He closed his eyes. He hadn’t actually planned on asking, hadn’t wanted to put any additional pressure on Tony after telling him they were being forced to have sex, but the words had escaped anyway.

Tony’s tongue slid under the elastic band of his shorts in response, and Steve nearly jackknifed off the ground.

“ _Tony_.”

Tony whined, his tongue wriggling against Steve’s abdomen as he tried to get further inside, and Steve did laugh then, a shocked gasp that was probably more from giddiness than sensation. 

“Wait, wait, I had to borrow these since I was in my gear. Let me just—”

Tony backed away, not far, but giving Steve enough room to pull his shirt off and tug the shorts and underwear down. He kept the extra lube that he’d stowed in the pocket, although he was still dripping from how much he’d used earlier, and then he tossed the clothes far away from them both.

He hesitated when he was naked and Tony just stared down at him, wondered if he should’ve kept his underwear on, but then Tony shook himself and plopped down on top of Steve’s legs, pinning him in place as he started licking at his thighs and going higher, Tony’s tongue eager to explore.

Steve got hard almost humiliatingly fast. He honestly had assumed he wouldn’t enjoy any of the actual sex, and he still had doubts about the penetration itself, but this? He should’ve known Tony would be a generous lover. 

The texture was different from anything he’d experienced before, a little rougher and drier, but far from unpleasant. Tony’s tongue was really long, though, gliding over Steve’s whole cock and even his balls at the same time. It lifted and pulled gently at them as it moved, and it was a dizzying flood of sensations, especially when more and more of Tony’s saliva started falling onto his skin. Tony just produced _so much_ that it turned everything smooth and slick, liquid heat coating Steve’s thighs and sliding down his hips and between his cheeks, Tony’s hot huffs of air making it feel even better. When Tony curled his tongue around Steve’s cock at the same time as he licked, Steve shouted and arched off the floor, even with Tony holding him down.

He’d never felt anything like it, and it was incredibly tempting to let himself get swept up by it all. He wanted to come so badly that the thought of stopping was maddening, but he had to be pragmatic. He knew intercourse was going to hurt, but it was a question of how much, and maybe being this excited when they started would make the rest of it go a little easier. 

“Wait,” he panted, consciously trying to relax his muscles so he’d be less likely to orgasm. “Let me—oh fuck—let me turn over.”

Tony snarled, his tongue vibrating against Steve’s skin, and Steve cursed and smacked his hand against the ground loudly as he tried to control himself. It didn’t help that Tony rubbed against the tip of Steve’s cock again and again, like he was chasing the taste of Steve’s precome, and that thought had him shoving Tony’s head away in a panic before he made the whole argument pointless.

The growl Tony made then had Steve squeezing his eyes closed as he scrambled to roll over quickly, his stomach clenching in excitement and something that skittered the border of fear. Tony sounded feral, beastly, and Steve knew he was angry at being pushed away. The thought shouldn’t have made him shudder, but he did anyway, some primal part of him recognizing the danger and wanting to cower in the face of it, to submit, and he brought his legs up underneath him, raising himself up to his elbows and knees, offering himself to Tony.

He hadn’t counted on Tony deciding that after being denied Steve’s cock, he’d lick Steve’s ass instead.

“ _No_ , Tony, I’m going to come,” he moaned, head swimming with pleasure. He halfheartedly tried to crawl forward on his forearms, but Tony nipped at his buttock in reprimand and followed him, pushing his tongue into Steve’s already stretched hole, licking his insides and squirming deeper.

Steve had never realized how strong tongues were before, how flexible and mutable. He’d been rimmed in the past, once, but his partner hadn’t been even a fraction as enthusiastic as Tony was, and it’d been nice but not something he’d thought of much since. He’d never imagined how soft and wet and needy he could feel from it, and now that he knew, he didn’t know how he was expected to ever forget.

He murmured Tony’s name helplessly, reaching back to grab a handful of fur as the pleasure rocked through him in endless waves, surging and cresting higher and higher, and he didn’t realize he was coming until he felt hot splashes hit his chest, his cock jerking in the air, and Tony let out a rumble of what sounded suspiciously like satisfaction. 

“Tony,” he slurred, shivering from the aftershocks that sparked along his spine, too fucked out to even move away enough to catch his breath. He hadn’t meant to come, but he couldn’t exactly complain about the outcome all in all. “Tony, fuck me,” he said, dropping his chest to the ground, his body trembling so much that he couldn’t keep himself up.

Tony tormented him a moment longer, Steve’s hips twitching as Tony’s tongue thrust and rolled, his gasps muffled against his arm. Tony finally pulled away in order to mount Steve, leaving him gaping open and too empty, and his front paws thudded on either side of Steve’s face. They were vaguely terrifying, the claws seeming improbably long and sharp from this close, but Steve was just grateful to be able to hold onto his legs as he felt Tony’s cock thrust against him, hot and stiff and intimidating, trying to find his opening as Tony’s fur rubbed along his back.

He missed the first few times, and Steve winced with every rough jab, trying to angle himself better for penetration as Tony began to growl in frustration.

Steve knew he could reach back and guide Tony in, but it felt more daunting to touch Tony’s cock with his hand than to let him fuck him. He couldn’t even say why, but it was stupid, whatever the reason, and he could use the opportunity to lube Tony’s cock, which he’d forgotten to do.

“To—” And then Tony’s cock finally found its mark, and Steve cried out as Tony immediately started thrusting wildly.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , it was fast and brutal, and Steve had just a second to think about Dr. Strange’s warning that Tony could rely more on instinct than thought, but then it was impossible to focus on anything other than the cock pounding into him.

He’d known that like many mammals, wolves had a bone in their penis, but knowing was different from experiencing, and he sobbed as Tony’s unnaturally hard cock battered away at his insides, growing thicker and thicker. He’d been right that the stretching beforehand hadn’t been enough, and his hole _burned_ with the rough treatment. He tried to shift to make it easier on himself, but Tony apparently took it as a sign that he was trying to get away, because he snarled and snapped at the air next to Steve’s head until Steve grit his teeth and slumped down, letting Tony take what he needed from him. 

It’d be over soon, and then Tony would turn back into a human. Steve could bear with it until then.

But something changed with his submission, either the angle maybe, or Tony had realized he wasn’t going anywhere, or maybe just that his body had rearranged itself enough that it stopped hurting so much, but Tony’s frantic thrusts started to feel … better. Not quite good, but they hinted at something that _could_ be pleasure potentially, and Steve shook and tried to relax into it.

He didn’t know why, but he’d assumed it’d be over with quickly, that a wolf would try to come as soon as it could in the wild. But Tony didn’t stop, he didn’t stop, and he didn’t stop, and Steve couldn’t say when he started moaning from the large cock roughly hammering into him, but he knew he was getting louder and louder. Tony kept rubbing against his prostate with each thrust, the feeling much more intense than it’d ever been with the handful of partners who’d fucked him before. He wondered if it was because of how thick Tony was, or if the bone inside just made it that much more noticeable, but it felt like Tony never missed, and the wide stretch of his hole combined with the sharp, almost punishing jolts of pleasure were making him lightheaded.

And then Tony started getting even _thicker_ , his loud growls rumbling against Steve’s back, and Steve whispered, “Oh fuck,” as Tony began knotting him.

He’d known to expect it, but it still hurt, Tony somehow speeding up even more, shoving his growing knot into Steve’s already aching hole, just to yank it back out again. It should’ve made Steve tense up and struggle to not jerk away, but … .

He’d gone into this prepared for it to hurt. He hadn’t, however, anticipated how good being hurt would feel.

He shouted when Tony finally locked inside of him, shouted in pain and shock and pleasure as he came all over himself, much earlier than he’d expected, as if Tony’s enormous knot had forced the come out of him, not enough room for the both of them in Steve’s body. Even then, Tony continued thrusting, harsh, stilted motions that tugged and stretched Steve’s hole as Tony rocked against his prostate and filled him with so much come that Steve could feel the pressure in his gut, and it made Steve’s orgasm last forever, tears welling in his eyes as he cried out from the overstimulation, come spurting from his cock in weak drizzles long after he was done.

He was a mess of drool and other fluids by the time Tony finished, and he swore his stomach felt swollen, but even with all of that, he just wanted to sleep, no matter that Tony was still stuck inside of him. He hadn't expected it to be so ... intense, although he probably should have. His muscles felt weak and rubbery, his knees had gone numb at some point, and his ass was raw and throbbing, but as far as he was concerned, those were problems for later, when he could string more than two thoughts together. For right now, he just wanted to savor his soreness and the little flashes of pleasure that shivered through him and rest.

Of course that meant that Tony let out a huff and started straightening his hind legs, and Steve yelped, toes sliding against the floor as he rushed to shift his weight from his knees to his feet, Tony’s knot forcing him to lift his ass higher into the air.

“Tony, _stop_!” Steve rasped, his voice barely recognizable, and Tony froze, then whined and slowly, oh so slowly, thank goodness, began sinking down as Steve shook and carefully settled back into place. 

“You can’t _do_ that,” Steve said, desperately trying not to think about how it’d felt to almost literally hang off of Tony’s cock. He’d never experienced anything like it, not even close, but he didn’t think he could handle getting hard again, and he knew that if he let himself, he would.

Tony snuffled his hair in seeming apology, licking gently at the back of Steve’s neck and shoulders until he started to relax, and only then did he gradually begin sitting back, Steve groaning as he adjusted to a position they both could be comfortable in.

He must have actually fallen asleep, because he woke up to the feeling of a deep tug, and he cried out, disoriented for a second before realizing Tony was trying to pull out.

“Wait, wait,” he panted and despaired to find he was hard again. But even now, with Tony’s knot being considerably smaller than it had been, it still felt excruciatingly good, and he realized he must have tightened up again somewhat, because it stretched him out so well. He wasn’t sure it was fair to know this about himself, that being stuffed and full to breaking could make him want even more, but he didn’t have time to regret it. Tony whined and jerked back then, once and then again as Steve gasped and desperately tried to bear down, although whether to push him out or try to keep him in, he honestly couldn’t say, and then Tony was slipping out of him, a mortifying rush of come following right after, and Steve moaned at how empty he felt, moaned even louder as Tony settled down and started licking him clean, burying his tongue into where Steve was wet and open for him. 

\-----

“So no aftereffects?” Dr. Strange asked Tony, his image projected into the air a few feet away.

“Other than an increased appetite for meat, no,” Tony said, waggling his eyebrows at Steve.

Steve shook his head as Dr. Strange pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Yes, a heightened interest in food and sex isn’t surprising. Your body is still adjusting to all the changes it’s been through, although I would suggest the next time you transform into a wolf, you should have—”

“‘Next time?’ I know I lead an eventful life, but I don’t exactly plan on being cursed and turning into a wolf regularly.”

“Mr. Stark, it wasn’t a one-time thing,” Dr. Strange said, frowning. “First Law of Thermodynamics, energy can neither be created nor destroyed. Magic is very similar in that once a spell has been cast, it can’t be uncast or made void, just altered into a new form. The Captain’s sacrifice meant that you could change back into a human, not that you would stop being a wolf. You’re just able to choose when that happens now, although I wouldn’t allow too much time to pass. The wolf will want a chance to be free, and if you don’t give it one, it might decide to take one instead.”

Steve knew that Dr. Strange kept talking, but he couldn’t hear it over the static in his ears. He and Tony were together now, and Steve was quite happy with their love life, more than happy as a matter of fact. Tony was an inventive and attentive partner, and he threw himself into sex with the same passion he showed everything he loved.

But the wolf had been … .

He swallowed and looked at Tony, wondering how he was taking the news—

And saw a predator staring back at him.


End file.
